Gundam Reunion
by Sage's-Sey
Summary: Yahoo! We updated! Please read and write a nice review!?! Sugoi-con rocks!
1. Default Chapter

"Gundam Reunion"  
  
Authors, Yellowstone and Shinigami41  
  
Warning: This story will eventually be Yaoi  
  
Disclaimers,  
  
Yellowstone: We own nothing except Boo (My teddy bear that glows in the dark).  
  
Shinigami41: Whooo yeah! We own nothing except pocket lint and two… * her and Yellowstone pull out their jean pockets * …three cents in between the both of us.  
  
Yellowstone: So if you're looking to sue us…you'll get not a thing ^_^  
  
Shinigami41:Mwhaahahahahaha * Yellowstone giggles in the background *  
  
Yellowstone: Sorry, being evil is not my thing ^_^  
  
Shinigami41 and Yellowstone: * Jeopardy style * Ooonnn with the fic!  
  
Walking through the metal detectors not a gun or knife was found. The case was packed with war weapons but all were hidden well. The only gun outside of the case was inside a small toy. The young Japanese man carried a Teddy bear with his favorite gun hidden deep inside the cotton. Duo ran past the Japanese man, yelling back  
  
" Hey Heero, is it every day you play with Boo or is today, 'Carry my teddy' day?"  
  
Heero looked at the American with a death glare, "you know it's not too late to kill you" he responded to Duo's wise-ass crack.  
  
" Don't get mad at me because you still sleep with a glow-in-the- dark teddy bear named "Boo", Duo replied while checking their tickets for the gate number, "we're looking for gate 12"  
  
"You're lucky to have the tickets or I would have shot you with Boo. Then you'll see how deadly he really is! Count this as you're Gods blessing. You won't be so lucky next time". Heero walked up to Duo and reached for the tickets, "Let me see them".  
  
" No!! You said to count them as as my blessing and I'm still counting them."Duo responded to the demands of Heero.  
  
"Grab the damn bags and lets go!" Heero said, walking away mumbling to himself.  
  
Duo stooped over and grabbed the bags, holding in his laughter as he watched hero walk in front of him, swinging the bear like an upset child. 


	2. Where we find another freakin' pilot

Reunion 2  
  
Same authors  
  
Same disclaimer: BBBBRRRRRROOOOKKKEEEE!!! Ha! You get nothing! We own nothing!  
  
  
  
Where we left off…  
  
Duo was lost in thought about the upcoming mission when he spotted and A&W restaurant sign.  
  
"Hey Heero, lets eat there since the food on the plane is going to be nasty"  
  
"All right, but don't even think of ordering a root beer or Omae o Korosu! They make you hyper."  
  
"You suck." Duo said, running through the airport to the restaurant, waving in his hands in the air with excitement.  
  
The two young men entered into the restaurant where they saw a young Chinese justice ranter. Duo ran over and proceeded to glomp the crap out of him.  
  
"Wufei! I missed you" Duo said while jumping on his back and giving Wufei the world's biggest Noogie!  
  
"Damn it you stupid American Baka! Don't touch my hair" The Chinese man yelled while trying to get Duo off of his back.  
  
"Geez Wu-dude, chill!" Duo said, while being tossed to the floor 


	3. on the plane...

Gundam reunion  
  
By: Shinigami41 and Yellowstone  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Shinigami41: Ha told ya I'd update!  
  
Yellowstone: Yeah Its been at least two months and only one person reviewed, that bites!  
  
Shin: Yahoo! I got a review!  
  
Yellow: Correction, WE got a review. You gotta share!  
  
Shin: But I typed it!  
  
Yellow: I helped write it.  
  
Shin: Wait a darn tooting minute! I'M the smart one!  
  
Yellow: You haven't slept in 3 days, may I remind you.  
  
Shin: Yeah I really need to get over insomnia. This week is common exam week and no sleep is not helping, right now I have so much sugar and caffeine in my blood it could kill a herd of elk.  
  
Yellow * takes the coffee mug away * Nooo more for you!  
  
*Heero magically appears * Hurry up with the story already! * As an afterthought * or else Omae O korosu!  
  
Shin: Shut up spandex man or I'll try to light your shorts on fire! I'm a pyro, I have skills like that! * Looks around for lighter fluid * Now where did I put my boom boom bottle?  
  
Yellow: she is crazy and she knows it. Don't mess with her.  
  
Heero: *trying to flatten himself against the wall * my bad! * Disappears *  
  
Yellow: O.K. Lindsey, Put the lighter down, Away from your boom boom bottle  
  
Shin: Sorry, got carried away there.  
  
Yellow: On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? We are BROKE! And we are saving all of our money for sugoi-con so you can't have it! HA! If you flame we will send our shoulder devils after you!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop snipping at each other you two!" Heero said, fairly irritated.  
  
" Bite me!" Duo said and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Stop acting childish!"  
  
"First of all, you have no right to talk Mr. I punch whomever I feel like it!"  
  
"Yeah, well you shouldn't have eaten my pie."  
  
"It was sitting in the fridge for three days!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It was gonna get bad!"  
  
"Whatever, Baka!"  
  
" You know, in Arabic, that means 'young camel'" (A.N. I hope! Courtesy of Mel and Christy)  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Bite me"  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Wufei got in between the two, " Guys, shut it. You are showing weaknesses and soldiers aren't weak."  
  
Duo backed up a step, put his hands on his hips and said " dun, dun, dun. Its Justice man!"  
  
"Maxwell Shut UP!"  
  
"All right, we have to grab something to eat and then get on the freakin plane" Heero said, walking to the counter.  
  
30 min. later,  
  
"Why do I have to sit in the middle?" Duo whined, "You two behemoths are squishing me!"  
  
Heero turned and looked at the adrenaline junkie, because you're the smallest."  
  
"So?"  
  
Wufei snorted," You fit better, now hush before I tranquilize you."  
  
"Duo," Heero leaned over the smaller pilot, " Boo is angry with you."  
  
" Oh, what's he gonna do? Shoot me?"  
  
"Yes" Heero held the bear in front of his face and acted like Boo was talking to Duo, " Omae O Korosu, Odango!"  
  
"Fei?"  
  
"What Maxwell."  
  
" I think you need to tranquilize him!"  
  
" O.K, but you get to hold him down."  
  
Duo suddenly looked up at the planes ceiling and said " Sorry no one is home right now. If you would like to leave a message wait for the beep." Then he sat back and closed his eyes.  
  
Heero and Wufei stared at each other for a minute and the Heero said, " Aren't you going to beep?"  
  
Duo opened one violet eye and said, "Wait for it!"  
  
15 min. later…  
  
"He's asleep." Wufei said snapping his fingers in front of his face.  
  
  
  
To be cont…  
  
WE swear!  
  
Yellow: I'll make shin type it! We still have two pages.  
  
Shin :Nooooooooooo Typing is evil save me you evil sadistic monkey humper!  
  
Toodles. To the one reviewer. Thank you we love you and e-mail you! Ja ne! 


End file.
